For Hogwarts
by onlyoneformeisme
Summary: A collection of stories for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry in order of assignments.
1. He Was Dead

**For Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry Assignment #1**

 **Mythology Task 1:** _Write about a funeral from the POV of the deceased person._

 _ **Word count will be at end.**_

* * *

When he had first woken up, it was dark.

He couldn't hear or see anything. There was a cold breeze, chilly, that he couldn't feel. It smelled damp, like it had rained recently. It smelled of rainwater, of sycamore trees, of air.

He shelled his eyes when light hit him, causing him to flinch. He opened them back slowly when he heard murmuring voices, sniffles, the occasional sneeze, and coughing. He made his way forward, away from the inky darkness he had been in, and stepped out into grey.

It was cloudy, was what he noticed. The clouds looked dark and angry, causing the sky to look a dark grey. There was a breeze again, the same one he had felt moments earlier, and he watched as trees several yards away swung slowly. Figures in black shivered, pulling their jackets or sweaters more snug around himself.

The group moved by him, wearing black. He wondered what happened.

He walked up to s young looking woman, who he recognized to be Hermione Granger. "Hermione Granger?" he asked, reaching out to grasp her by the arm. "Can you tell me—"

He trailed off when his hand went through her arm, splitting apart before coming back together. He stared at his hand, horrified, then back to Hermione, who had shivered. He looked back down at his hand, then reached out again and watched as his hand passed through her arm again.

What was going on?

He saw Hermione shiver, causing the redhead next to her to frown and pull her closer. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she replied. "Just felt a chill."

The redhead nodded. The ginger turned to look over her head and then he saw the ginger's face. He stared, puzzled. That was Ron Weasley.

Then he had a thought. If Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley were both here, then where was Harry?

He began to look around, moving forward to travel between the group. He looked at faces, looked at hair to try to find Harry's unmistakeable messy hair.

When he finally caught sight of Harry's hair, Harry was in the front of the whole group, standing near something. He made his way forward, excited, for he had found Harry and he wanted to see if the young man could see him.

He made it to the front,

He watched as all the other's gathered around, watched as Harry sniffed, rubbed his hands together to warm them up, then begin to speak. "Thank you everyone for coming here today," he heard Harry say. "It means a lot, it does. I'm grateful that all of you would come be here for him." He looked down at the Whatever was next to him, then continued on.

"I know he . . ."

He looked away from Harry and to what Harry was standing by, moving closer. It was a gravestone, granite, with words engraved on it. He squatted down to get a better look and read the words.

 _Remus John Lupin_

 _A man who died for the ones he loved._

Underneath was his birthday and the date he died.

He stared at it, then looked up again as Harry paused his talking to sneeze. Harry continued, ". . . and I know he would have been surprised to see you all here. He's touched all our hearts and I hope he rests in peace wherever he is." He patted the gravestone, then moved away.

He watched as Harry moved over to Hermione and Ron, the two encompassing him in their arms. Harry started shaking, and he wondered if Harry was crying.

He stayed down in front of the gravestone as others began to talk; he listened to each person, listen to them sniffle, cry, and talk about how nice of a person he was. He listened as they trailed off and eventually just stood there, staring at the grave. He listened as they, one by one, left.

He continued to read the words engraved on the gravestone over and over.

He was dead.

He was _dead_.

 _He was dead._

* * *

 _[word count: 670]_


	2. The Coming Out

**For Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry Assignment 2**

 ** _Travel & Tourism Task 4:_** _Write about someone coming out to their parents._

 _ **Word count will be at end.**_

 **AN: This is an AU; the Potter's live and it's** ** _obviously_** **Drarry. XD**

* * *

He found out he was bisexual when he was thirteen. He knew he had liked girls, but when he had caught himself watching boys he found attractive, several of them having been Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, and Cedric Diggory.

Draco Malfoy asked him out during their fifth year. Their first date had been at Hogsmeade, Draco taking him on a little stroll, buying him little gifts here and there. They had a small lunch then had continued on their stroll, laughing and talking about their old rivalries with each other. It had been a wonderful day for Harry.

After dating for two years, after which Draco came out to his parents and introduced him, Harry thought it was about time he came out to his.

His parents were okay with whatever he did as long as he told them first. He never told them he was dating Draco when he had told them he had been asked out by someone. Nor did he say that it was a girl.

Now, here he was, standing with Draco in front of the door, waiting for one of his parents to come to the door.

He was terrified.

What if they didn't accept him? What if they told him he couldn't date Draco anymore? What if he was kicked out?

Draco's hand squeezing his brought him out of his thoughts and he looked over to see the blond giving him an encouraging smile. "It'll be okay," the blond reassured him. "They'll love you just like you always are."

"How can you be so sure?" he whispered.

"If my parents accepted me, I have no doubt yours will, Harry."

"But what if they don't?"

"Then they're shitty parents and you can stay with me," his boyfriend said adamantly, wrapping his arms around him in a hug. "If they love you enough, they'll accept you no matter what. So don't worry."

Harry nodded, taking a deep breath, taking in his boyfriend's musky scent. The smell of dusty books and potions wafted into his nose and he relaxed slightly.

"You good now?" Draco asked, pulling away.

Harry nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm good."

Draco smiled. "Good," he said, giving him a kiss.

He smiled, then turned towards the door and knocked on rapped on it with his knuckles. There was the sound of footsteps, the sound of talking, crashing, and then the door opened, Harry's father standing in the doorway.

"Prongslet!" his dad cried, swamping him in a hug. "Lily!" his dad called back inside the house. "It's Harry!"

"Let him in, then!" his mother called back. "Don't just let him stand outside!"

His dad laughed and turned back towards him, ruffling his hair. "It's good to see you, kiddo," his dad said, smiling largely. "Your mom and I missed you."

Harry laughed nervously. "Yeah, sorry about that. I was busy and all, getting settled into my own place," he looked over to Draco, "and getting ready for my apprenticeship."

James nodded. "I get it," he replied. He looked to Draco, then, eyes narrowing. "Why is Malfoy Jr. with you, Prongslet?"

Harry looked to Draco helplessly, causing Draco to sigh. "I'm here because he asked me to come," Draco told his dad. "I couldn't say no, plus I wasn't doing anything tonight. I thought I'd be a good friend and come with him since he asked."

His dad stared at Draco, eyes still narrowed, before he nodded. "Alright then," his dad said. "Just no funny business and we'll get along great."

Draco nodded. "I wouldn't dream of it."

"Good. Now, come on in. Lily's made all of Harry's favorites, so we're gonna have a feast fit for kings tonight!"

* * *

After the plates had been cleared away, dessert having been eaten, and stomachs full to bursting, they made their way to the living room and sat, talking. Harry caught his parents up in what he had been doing after graduation; getting his apprenticeship, getting his own place, getting a small part-time job. Draco added things he had forgotten to mention as well, like how Ron and Hermione were now a couple, as were Ginny and Blaise.

James had been shocked at Ginny dating Blaise while Lily had clapped her hands and had exclaimed, "Oh, good job for Ginny!" happily.

Then James had asked, "What about you, kiddo? Have your sights on a girl?"

Harry glances to Draco, nervous. "Uh, actually . . ." he trailed off. "I'm actually in a relationship at the moment."

His dad looked shocked, as did his mom.

"What? Really?" his mom inquired, excited and curious. "Who is she? Do we know her?"

"Uh, you know him."

" _Him_?" his dad repeated.

"Him." Harry confirmed.

"Is it someone we know?" his mom asked.

"Uh, yeah. You guys know him."

"Is it Neville?"

"What? No! I mean, Nev's like a brother, but I don't like him like _that_."

His mom laughed. "Okay, so not Neville. Is it that Nott boy? Theo?"

"No, not him either."

"Is it that Macmillan kid? Ernie?"

Harry laughed. "No."

His mom sighed, thinking for a moment. "I don't know, then. I mean, it can't be Ron either"– _"Why would you think Ron?!"_ –"so I don't really know."

Harry looked to Draco, who had a small smirk on his face.

"It's Malfoy Jr., isn't it."

His dad's voice was bland, emotionless, when he said it. His face was blank, but his eyes were on Draco, a gleam in them Harry couldn't place.

Harry coughed. "Yeah. It's, uh, it's Draco."

It was silent.

Then his dad went, "What, so you're gay?"

"No, no!" Harry exclaimed. "I'm bi, actually."

"Huh."

"And how long have you been dating Draco?" His mom.

"For two years now . . . ?" he asked, looking over to Draco, who nodded. "About two years."

"And . . . are you _happy_?" his dad asked suddenly. "Like, he didn't force you to date him or anything? This is something you really want?"

"He didn't force me or anything, dad," he said, exasperated. "This is something I want, someone I've had for two years now. He's been there for me at school when times for rough, he's been there for me when I needed cheering up. He's been there for me always and I couldn't ask for anyone better."

His mom awwed before she stood, reached over, and pulled him and Draco into a hug. "I'm glad you're happy," she told him. Then she turned to Draco and said, "Keep my boy happy, okay?"

Draco nodded.

She smiled and let them go just for his dad to pull him into a hug as well.

"I don't care if you're bi," his dad whispered. "I would still love you even if you were transgender, gay, queer, anything. I love you, and nothing is going to change that."

Harry gulped, tears in his eyes. "I love you too, dad," he whispered back.

They hugged for several more seconds before pulling apart and his dad turned to Draco. "You better take care of him, Malfoy Jr., or you'll have me to talk to," he threatened.

"Yes sir," his boyfriend responded.

His dad grinned and they began to talk again.

Looks like Harry didn't have anything to worry about at all.

* * *

 _[word count: 1198]_


	3. Acceptance

**Assignment #3**

 **Gardenjng Task #9:** _Orchid - Write femslash_

 ** _Word count will be at end._**

* * *

"Ginny, truth or dare?"

Ginny blinked at Lavender, who just smiled at her innocently. Beside her sat Parvati, who was grinning at her. Hermione sat beside Parvati, rolling her eyes as she painted Parvati's nails a gold color with maroon on it.

"Uh, I guess truth?" she questioned, confused.

Lavender's innocent smile grew wider and not-so-innocent. "Is it true," she began, purring, "that you like Luna Lovegood?"

Ginny paled. "Where did you hear that?" she asked, voice shaky.

"Oh, a little bird told me," the girl sang, Parvati snorting while Hermione sighed with a smile on her face. "They told me that you've been pining after her for a while."

"What? I have _not_."

"Uh huh," Hermione said this time. "So it wasn't my imagination when I saw you and Luna both giving each other little smiles across the hall during lunch today?" She held up a hand, studying her nails, saying to Parvati, "I like this style."

"We were _not_!" she cried as Parvati just waved her off and gave her a knowing smile.

"Ginny, all three of us know that you like Luna. It's not like we'd tell anyone like Ron or the other boys, now would we?"

Ginny was silent for a moment before she sighed, slumping. "Fine," she mumbled, "you're right. I like Luna. A lot." She looked up at them. "Happy?"

"Greatly," Lavender said, beaming.

"Now, let me paint your nails," was all Parvati said before Ginny was hauled over to sit in front of Parvati and let her nails be painted.

* * *

Ginny came across Luna the next day on her way to the library for some studying. The Ravenclaw was missing her shoes and her books, as well as her robes that went over her uniform. Her hair was mussed up, there was a panicked look on her face, and she had large ink splotches all over her shirt.

"Luna? What happened?" she asked when Luna finally saw her.

"It seems I have lost my things again," the blonde said softly.

Ginny nodded. "Do you need help finding everything?"

"If you would be willing to help."

"I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't, Luna."

The blonde gave her a smile, causing Ginny's heart to beat a little faster as a heat rushes up to her face. Why oh why did the blonde have to look so cute while smiling like that? It made Ginny just want to tell the blonde her feelings for her and then kiss her.

She shook her head, listening as the Ravenclaw said dreamily, "I believe we'll find all my stuff in the lake like last time."

Ginny sighed, knowing that the blonde was right.

As she walk beside the blonde, she wished her heart would stop beating so fast for the other to hear.

* * *

A few days later, she ran into Luna again. This time, Luna wasn't missing anything but was looking at her like she had just figured something out. The blonde had dragged Ginny over into an alcove, day the ginger down, then was silent.

"Luna?"

"Is it true?"

Ginny blinked. "What? What's true?"

"That you like me?"

She paled. "Where did you hear that? Lavender? Parvati? Hermione?"

"Neither of them," the blonde said. "I overheard it, but not from them."

"Then from who?"

"Harry and Ron."

She blinked. Those two? Why would they be talking about her like Luna? "What do you mean Harry and Ron?"

"It's exactly what I mean, Ginny."

Ginny was silent. Did she dare to risk it? Dare to tell the blonde that yes, she did like her? Have liked her since their fifth year? Or did she risk the dreamy blonde not liking her back and risk having a broken heart?

She made up her mind.

Closing her eyes with a deep inhale, she let out an exhale as she said, "Yes, it's true."

She didn't open her eyes. She didn't want to see the disgusted look the other probably sported, disgust that her friend liked her. She didn't want to see those silvery-grey-blue eyes looking at her with betrayal, didn't want to see the pale face staring at her.

Her breath hitched when a pair of lips kissed hers. There was the smell of plants, dusty books, and the smell of ink and parchment. There was also the smell, while not very distinct, of vanilla.

She opened her eyes to see those silvery-blue-eyes looking into hers, the blonde's eyes shining with acceptance.

Ginny closed her eyes again, wrapping her arms around the other's waist as she let the smell of dusty books and those soft lips take her away.

* * *

 _[word count: 769]_


	4. Diary

**Assignment #4**

 **Women's History Task #9:** _Write a diary!fic._

 ** _Word count will be at end._**

 **AN: I guess you can say this is kinda AUish? Depends on how you see it, I guess.**

* * *

 _ **November 13, 1998**_

 _Dear Journal (or whatever this is),_

 _I saw Draco today._

 _We, meaning Ron, Hermione, and I, were on our way to our next class when he walked by with several Slytherins. I wasn't staring at him, honest, but then he caught my eyes and it was just silent. It was like we were the only ones in the world, like everyone else was muffled._

 _Then he looked away and told the others to hurry before they became late for class._

 _All I could think about for the rest of the day were his silvery-mercury pool-like eyes and how I wanted to get lost in them._

* * *

 _ **November 15, 1998**_

 _I saw him again today._

 _It was in the library that I saw him. He was by himself, which was unusual, since he and the other Slytherins tended to stick together after the war had ended. He was writing on a piece of parchment, as fast as 'Mione does when she knows what she's writing. There was an intense look of concentration on his face and he looked so immersed in what he was writing._

 _Is it awkward to think that he looked cute?_

* * *

 _ **November 20, 1998**_

 _Why is that whenever I see him or I'm around him, my heart starts to beat faster?_

 _How my heart skips a beat when our hands brush in Potions?_

 _That I get goosebumps all along my arms when he whispers in my ear during Potions?_

 _How I wish I could just tell him how I feel?_

 _That his eyes seem to haunt me in my dreams that are always of him?_

 _How I wish he could love me back?_

* * *

 _ **December 1, 1998**_

 _I told him_.

* * *

 _ **December 16, 1998**_

 _I told him how I felt._

 _How my heart beats faster or skips a beat when I see him or when he smiles at me. How his eyes just drag me into the silvery-mercury pools and that I never want to leave. How I got goosebumps all along my arms when he whispered seductively in my ear and then he would nibble on my earlobe._

 _I told him how I've loved him since fourth year._

 _How I never stopped loving him._

 _How I will never stop loving him._

* * *

 _ **December 25, 1998**_

 _He kissed me._

 _He kissed me._

 _He._

 _Kissed._

 _Me._

* * *

 _[word count: 386]_


	5. Dragon Rage

**Assignment #5**

 **Healer Studies Task #1:** _Creature Induced Injuries - Write about somebody being attacked by a magical creature. [Restriction; can not write about Arthur Weasley or Dolores Umbridge]_

 ** _Word count will be at end._**

 **AN: This is poorly done, but this is the best I could come up with.**

* * *

The banging at the door shocked him awake.

"What is it? What's the problem?" he called as he hauled himself out of his bed and out of his bed, making his way out of the room and to the small cottage door. Before him stood another dragon handler, clothes singed dark brown. "Jefferies? What is it? What happened?"

"Norwegian Ridgeback . . . furious . . ." the younger dragon handler wheezed, blinking his eyes at Charlie. "Going crazy . . . on a rampage . . . lead handler told me to come get you . . ."

"Okay, okay," he said, leading the other handler inside. "Here, sit, let me go get dressed real quick, and then I'll go."

The younger dragon handler nodded, slumping against the chair that Charlie had led him to, leaning his head back. After making sure that he was okay, Charlie's rushes back to his room to get dressed quickly into his handler outfit.

Several minutes later, he was rushing out of his room and back to the younger handler. "Okay, c'mon Jefferies, show me where they're at exactly."

The younger nodded, standing up from the chair with a wince. Together, the two of them left the small cottage Charlie's lived on while at the reserve and made their way to where the Norwegian Ridgeback was going on a rampage.

When they made it to the section of the reserve that was for the Norwegian Ridgebacks, Charlie wasn't surprised. The dragon, it seemed to be a mother dragon, was throwing its head back and roaring continuously while stomping its feet as it moved around in circles. Its tail swished behind it, almost knocking some of the other handlers over as they tried to get to the dragon.

"Weasley!"

Charlie turned to see the lead handler makin his way towards him, clothes singed a little in several places. "I heard you needed help, sir?" he asked, looking from the dragon to the lead handler.

The older man nodded. "Yes, we can't figure out why she is going on a rampage. None of her eggs were hurt as far as we can tell. We don't know what could be the problem. Do you mind trying to figure it out?"

Charlie shook his head, turning to watch the dragon. "I got it, don't worry," he said over his shoulder as he made his way over to the dragon.

The dragon roared when it spotted him, snapping its jaws at him when he tried to get closer.

"Whoa, whoa," he said gently, holding his hands up. "It's okay. I'm just here to figure out what's wrong. I'm not going to hurt you."

Still snarling, the dragon calmed down a little as he continued to make his way forward. Its eyes tracked him, preparing to attack in case it needed to. Its tail smacked against the ground hard several times, shaking the ground, causing him to wobble a little in his movement.

The dragon stayed still as he made it before the creature, giving the dragon a reassuring smile as he reached out a hand. He ran his hand down over the scales, frowning when his hand passed over something. He closed his hand over it and blinked, bewildered. It was a piece of wood stuck.

"Sorry, girl," he whispered, wrapping both hands around it. He tugged as the dragon roared and tried to twist away.

One of the dragon's claws swiped over and scratched him across the face, causing him to flinch as he felt the skin break and blood flow. He tugged harder, pulling, until he got it out and hold it up for the dragon to see. "I got it, girl, see? You're all good now."

He was pulled back by another handler as several other handlers rushed forward to calm her down even more.

"Are you okay, Weasley?" the lead handler asked when Charlie was led over to them.

Charlie shrugged. "I'll be fine, just got to go get this patched up." He tapped the area near the wound.

"Alright, well, go get patched up."

Nodding, he turned and left to go to the infirmary cottage.

* * *

 _[word count: 677]_


End file.
